Bitter Truths
by Kurai Kyusobin
Summary: This is a fanfic about the manga Model. This is a JK pairing. Rated for possible Swearing in the future. Now you can Review Anonymously...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Model or any of it's characters.

A/n: Written in the POV of Jae. Jae and Ken pairing. Please Read and Review

The Cold

It was very cold outside today. Too cold to go outside so I'm trapped inside with Michael and Ken. I don't mind Eva that much. She never really says much to me. So why should I have a problem with her? It's been five weeks since I first arrived here. I have only had brief contact with Michael and Ken seems to be everywhere I am. I know that he more than likes me but I have these emtions towards Michael. They are very hard to ignore. I can't figure it out though. Why do I feel anything towards him? He obviously is just a manipulative being. Ah I guess that I can never really know. There's another thing though, I like Ken too. I'm just having issues trying to decide on who to stay with. It's difficult they both have unique qualities and are extremely good looking. Being a girl is not all that it's cracked up to be. So here I am in my room painting and contemplating trivial matters.

"Jae?"

"Yes"

"Do you have for a little walk?"

"Where? It's freezing cold outside Ken."

"Inside of course. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll take a walk with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

Moments pass by and neither of them say anything.

This is irritating. Why isn't he talking? Didn't he say that he wanted to talk to me?

Just as Jae finished thinking that Ken starts to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Erm. How do you feel about.."

"About?"

"About..."

"..."

"How do you feel about me, Jae?"

"..."

"Jae?"

"I um, like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes, I like you."

"Really. Thank you."

Ken grabs Jae around the waist and pulls her into him. Slowly he lowers his face so that it is even with hers.

"That's great Jae because I like you too," he whispers.

Just as he finishes talking he places a feather light kiss on her lips.

He kissed me. Again. It's different though. He and I are not disgusted. I actually want him to do it again. Just like before ever so softly.

"Jae?"

"Hmm."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Un huh."

With that Ken starts to kiss her gently. He licks her lips and she gasps allowing him to deepen the kiss. That is how Eva found them in the hallway just outside the library.

"Ken!"

They both jump and push away from each other.

"Eva?"

"You shouldn't be kissing Michael's guest in the hallway."

"What Michael doesn't see, never happened. Besides so what if he were to see!"

"Do not talk that way about Michael."

"Let me decide how I should talk about Michael. You can decide to leave."

To Be Continue?

R&R


	2. Risky Buisness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. I don't remember who does. I have slight amnesia. I have writer's block. This is a fanfiction.

Previously In '_Bitter Truths'_

"Eva?"

"You shouldn't be kissing Michael's guest in the hallway."

"What Michael doesn't see, never happened. Besides so what if he were to see!"

"Do not talk that way about Michael."

"Let me decide how I should talk about Michael. You can decide to leave."

**Chapter Two: _Risky Buisness_**

"Ken, you can not speak to me that way and if you do so again. I will make you suffer the consequences."

"Really now! Who are you to me? My mother! HA! If I were your son then why is it that you treat me as if I were just some kid you met on the street?"

"Ken!"

"Jae, stay out of this. My _mothe_r should hear about how I _fee_l for once. It's apparent that neither she nor whoever the hell my father is cares."

"Ken..." Eva begins to tear. _So he knew all along that I was his mother. How?_

"Don't give me that. For the past twenty years you have done nothing motherly. How can you claim a title that you haven't even earned?"

"Ken, you don't understand-"

Ken is now enraged. The veins in his neck and forehead are apparent.

" I! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! ME? I DON'T FUCKEN UNDERSTAND! No, no, no, my dear sweet _mothe_r. It is you who does not understand."

With that Ken abruptly turns around. He begins to storm out of the house and swoops up Jae into his arms as he is doing so. He leaves the household and stomps his way across the gardens. Coming to a large fountain he halts and places Jae down.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure Ken?"

"Yes."

_I can't believe that she told me that I didn't understand. Didn't understand what? That all she cared about was her stupid career. I understood that all too well. What the hell does she want from me? My life. She already has ownership on that. My soul. Pah... what soul, I'm a taboo child. A half-breed, not human nor Vampyre and a bastard at that. Born to a mother with selfish desires. I never met my father... I don't even know who he is. Who is my father? Is he even 'alive'?_

Just as the thoughts entered Ken's mind he began to tear. Jae held a nervous and concerned expression in her eyes.

_He's crying. What do I do? Should I hug him? I... Fuck this I'm going to hug him whether he likes it or not!_

Jae reaches over and squeezes Ken as tightly as she can. Ken is set aback. He hugs her back.

" ... thanks ... "

" No, problem Ken. "

Ken leans into Jae's embrace and he places his forehead on her forehead. She looks into her eyes and he looks into hers.

_His eyes are filled with so much sorrow. What is he thinking? Why is he so hurt? Who did this to him? Was he ever happy?_

"Jae... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

"You aren't alone Ken."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ken..."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

" ... "

"Who in hell or heaven did I piss off?"

" ... " Jae is feeling distressed. "Ken don't go there, this isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is. It's my fault. It's all my fault. My father left my mother because of me. I'm not a wanted child. I'm a taboo! I'm not even human!"

Ken begins to cry again. This time the tears flow quiet freely this time flowing from his face like a miniature waterfall.

"I have to find him."

"Find who Ken?"

"Him. My father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to find him, no matter the cost. I have to know."

Ken has this determined look in his eyes.

"Ken?"

"I will find him."

To be continued?

A/n: Please read and review. If you want me to add anything tell me. Tell me anything. I am not easily insulted.


End file.
